Kick Moments
by meggierlee
Summary: This is just going to be a bunch ok Kick one-shots
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my first time ever writing a story like this. I hope you all like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It**

 _Jack's POV_

Everything was turned upside down when Carson Hunter returned to the dojo. He has almost everything that I have except one thing. Or should I say person. Carson has Kim Crawford, my best friend. Yeah, thats right. I want to be with my best friend. Kim is the most beautiful girl I have ever layed eyes on. She has long blonde hair, brown eyes, and a huge smile on her face at all time.

Carson on the other hand is a liar and a cheater. He used a weighted bow staff to shattered mine. He put weights in the wrap around his hands. Also, he has the girl of my dreams.

Kim never shuts up about him. She is so head over heels for him. I don't even see what she sees in him. Every time I see her kissing him after practice in the dojo I desperately wish that it was my lips against hers.

I go through this every night in my head. I try to figure out ways to make her mine. It never works. Everyone says that I am totally blind to the way she feels about me, but they are all wrong. Why would a girl like her ever want a guy like me.

My thoughts are interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. I look over at the clock on my nightstand. It's nearly 1 in the morning. Who would ever come over so late? Nevertheless, I trudge down the stairs, and when I open the door, I am shocked.

"Kim, What happened?" I ask while puling her tightly into a hug. I did't even notice she was soaking wet from the rain.

"You were right," she said, her voice barely audible. "You were right about him all along."

"Come inside. I'll make you some hot chocolate."

"Do I get whipped cream, too?" She asks, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Of course." Hot chocolate and whipped cream is her favorite drink.

I start to heat up the milk and went upstairs in my room to grab her one of my tee-shirts, a pair of my sweatpants, and a blanket. When I get back down stairs, the milk is heated up, and I finish making her hot chocolate just the way she likes it. I hand Kim the clothes and lay out the blanket on the couch, and I wait for her to come out of the bathroom. Even while wearing my oversize clothes and crying she looks like an angle. I have never seen someone so gorgeous, and I doubt I will ever see a girl like her again.

When she comes out, I grab the hot chocolate and head towards the couch. She plops down on the couch next to me and drinks her hot chocolate. I put the blanket over us.

When she finishes, she puts her cup down on the coffee table and berries her head into my chest.

"Kim," I say. She turns her head and looks up at me. I desperately want to tell her how I feel. "What's wrong?"

"I was at his house," she whispers, "and he was a little bit drunk. It was late after the party you refused to go to, and I decided to sleep on his couch. Before I went to bed, I went upstairs to check on him." Her voice goes weak, and she gets even quieter. I know that tears are streaming down her face. "He pushed me against the wall, started taking off my shirt, bra, pants, and underwear, and he…" Her voice trails off at the end.

"Kim, what did he do." I already knew, but I wanted her to say it.

"He raped me," she cries harder into my shirt.

I pull her tighter into me. "Kimmie, I will never let him or anyone do anything to you again. I should have protected you."

"Jack, there's nothing you could have done."

"Please tell me you ended things with him," I whisper hopefully.

She buries her head even farther into my chest. "I want to. I will, I swear. I was just to scared. I'm so sorry, Jack."

All I can do at this point is pull her closer and closer.

"Try to get some rest, Kim. You need it," I tell her.

I grab my phone and text her mom telling her that she will be at my house for the night.

I finally sleep soundly with the girl I love curled up next to me. Yeah, that's right. I love her.

 _Kim's POV_

How could I ever live without him? Jack is always there for me. He always looks out for me. Even after the incident with Carson, he is there for me. I used to have feelings for him, but then Carson came back. God, why did I not realize he was a jerk.

I wake up curled up buried in Jack's chest. I stir a little bit, but I woke him up anyway.

He moans. "Good morning, beautiful. Feeling better?"

"Kind of," I say looking up at him, blushing.

"Kim," he says obviously frustrated, "you have to know this. I want you to be mine. No. I need you to be mine. I don't think I could ever live without you. You are the light of my life, my everything. I will take care of my you for as long as I live. I can't stand to see you hurt like this. Hell, I can't even stand to see you with a scape on your knee. Kim, I love you."

"You what?" I'm shocked.

"I love you. I love the way you twirl your hair when you get nervous. I love the way you roll your eyes when I annoy you. I love the way you blush when I wink at you. I love every single part of you, and that includes all your imperfections, too."

I can't believe this. He loves me. The guy that I've loved since 9th grade. "Jack," I say, "I love you, too. I love you so much more that you will ever understand."

I can feel the smile growing on his face. I also feel him relax a considerable amount after I said I loved him. He laughed a little bit. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that."

And with that, his lips touched mine. The kiss was long-awaited and passionate. I know that this is where I belong, but not just for now, for the rest of my life.

 **That's the first one-shot! I hope y'all like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I can't believe everyone liked this that much. This is my first time ever writing on FanFiction! Thank you guys!**

 **Tell _all_ of your Kick-loving friends about this story please!**

 **Just so you all know, I am taking ideas here and there from the other members of the Kick fandom, but I am twisting them a little.**

 **Special thanks to LoveShipper for following this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It**

Kim's POV

Jack Brewer is the nicest, cutest, and sweetest guy in school, and I'm lucky enough to have him as my best friend. The only problem is that I, well, think of him as more than a friend. But Jack is dating Donna Tobin, the prettiest girl in school.

After cheer practice, Grace, my best friend, told me to go to Donna's end of year party. Since we are seniors and this is the last high school party ever, I decided to agree with Grace this time and go with her.

Grace is head over heels for Jerry, and Jerry feels the same about her but neither of them are brave enough to admit it.

I decided to wear my favorite outfit to the party, a flow, white top and a tight, pink pencil skirt with black boots. I decide to leave my hair down because it actually looks nice for once.

Grace knocks on the door to pick me up. "Dang, girl! You look H-O-T!"

"Thanks, girl," I exclaim. She looks amazing, too! "You ready to get our dance on?"

"Let's go," she yells.

When we get to the party, there is a lot of drinking and dancing and making out. The first person I see when I walk in the door is, unfortunately, Jack, and Donna is all over him.

"Uhg," I sigh. "Look at Jack and Don-"

When I look over at Grace, she is gone and dancing with Jerry. Great. Why did I even come here in the first place?

Jack spots me and walks over to me, leaving Donna to talk to all the other guys. Maybe I can prove that Donna is a cheater now. I smirk.

"Hey, Kim." Jack yells over the music. "You look great! I didn't think you were gonna come. Why are you smirking?"

"No reason," I say, lying through my teeth. Looking behind him, I see that Donna is up against the wall with another guy. They are intensely making out. It's time. "How's Donna?"

He turns around to look at her. "She's amazi-" He stops when he sees that she's making out with another guy. "Donna! What's going on?"

"Oh," She says while pushing the guy off of her. "What's going on?"

"Donna, I just told you that I love you, and this is how you respond? I can't believe you. It's over." He walks outside.

"Jack!" I run after him. I wanna make sure he's ok. "Jack, are you ok?"

"No, I can't believe her," he says, pulling at his gorgeous hair.

"It's ok, Jack. She isn't worth it." I hear a slow song come on inside the house. "Uh, hey, Jack. Wanna dance?"

"Sure," he smirks and grabs me by the waist, leading me inside.

He puts his hands on the lower part of my back. I wrap my hands around his neck. I lean in closer to him, and he pulls me even closer. I wish I could stay like this forever.

"You know, Kim," he says, "You are such a great friend. I could never live without you."

"Y-yeah," I stutter, "you're a great friend." We dance for a little longer until I lose it. "Jack, I can't take this anymore! You know that I think you are more that a frien-" I stop, realizing what I was just about to stay. I pull away from him and run outside. I need to go home.

"Kim!" He calls after me.

I make just outside of Donna Tobin's huge yard, but Jack's cross country training allows him to catch up to me.

He grabs my waist. "Kim, were you saying that you think of me as more than a friend?" He pulls me closer to him. "Because I feel the same way. The only reason I was dating Donna is because I thought you would never like me."

I'm speechless, partly because Jack just told me that he likes me and partly because his lips are against mine. He pulls me closer to him, one hand on my lower back and one hand in my hair. My arms are snaked around his neck. When he pulls his lips away from mine, we stay standing there, forehead against forehead, for the longest time.

"So," he says slyly, "wanna go get out party on?"

"Of course I do," I say as we run back into Donna's house.

Jacks POV

Everyone in Seaford knows that Kim is an awful dancer. When I say awful, I mean utterly terrible. It's hard to look at her when she dances, but I love her anyway. Not really caring what anyone, besides Kim, thinks of me now, I decide to join her on the dance floor.

"Jack Brewer," Kim yells to me over the music, "you may just be a worse dancer than me!"

I laugh. "Kimmie, no one could be worse than you."

"But," she says defensively, "you love me anyway."

"Of course I do." I see her blush. I grab her by the waist, pull her close, and rub my nose against hers. "I always will." I press my lips against hers and everything around me fades. It's only me and my girl.

I don't know how long we have been standing in the middle of the dance floor kissing, for I lost track of time, but Jerry and Grace bump into us.

"Girl," Grace yells to Kim, "I knew that Brewer guy liked you! You didn't believe me!"

Jerry turns to me. "Yo, Jack. What happened to Donna?"

"Long story," I say, not wanting to explain.

Unfortunately, Kim explains for me.

"Bro, so that means she's available?" Jerry teases Grace. Grace elbows him in the ribs in return.

"Y'all wanna go get some dinner? Let's go to Falafel Phil's!" Kim suggests.

Grace smirks. "Is this a double date?"

Jerry and I both put our arms around our girls at the same time and say, "Yes. Yes it is."

With that, the four of us have a great time on our date, and I couldn't be happier with the love of my life by my side.

 **Sorry the ending is kinda cheesy.**

 **I decided I will try to write one chapter a week.**

 **I'm a really busy person with school and swimming and homework, but I really enjoy writing.**

 **Also ,stay patient because I am trying to make every one-shot 1,000+ words long, and some people have 6 chapters with 1,000 word only.**

 **Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for continuing reading this!**

 **Love you all! *Kisses***

 **Thank you Emmy7399 for following this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It**

No One's Pov

The Wasabi Warriors plus Grace are all in a circle in Jack's basement. They are sitting on the white shag carpet. In the middle of the circle is three boxes of pizza, one cheese, one pepperoni, and one sausage.

"So," Jerry says, reaching for another piece of pepperoni pizza, "anyone wanna play truth or dare?" Jerry's arm is slung over Graces shoulder. They have been dating for a while now.

"Sure," Jack says, stuffing a piece of pizza in his mouth. He notices Kim starring at him from the other side of the circle, but as soon as he makes eye contact with her, she looks away.

Kim, Eddie, Milton, and Grace all nod in agreement.

"Great! Who wants to start?" Jerry asks.

"I will." Grace says. She stares over at Kim. "Hey, Kimmie-"

"Do not call me Kimmie," Kim threatens.

"Truth or dare?" Grace finishes.

"Truth," Kim responds, unsure of her decision.

"Who do you like, and why do you like them?" Grace winks at her, knowing perfectly well that the person Kim likes is sitting in the circle with her.

Kim narrows her eyes, glaring at Grace. Uhg! She set me up! she thinks to herself. She knows that I like Jack!

"Kim," Jack interrupts her thoughts. He is curious to know. If she likes someone other that him, his head will explode. Jack is crazy about her. He thinks about her every night. She's like a drug to him. "Answer the question!"

"I won't tell you who I like, but I will tell you why I like him," Kim compromises.

Grace see's Jack sit up a little straighter out of the corner of her eye. Everyone knows that they are in denial.

"I like him because he accepts me the way I am. He is perfect to me, and I couldn't imagine my life without him," Kim says, slightly dreamily.

After a few more rounds, Grace says, "I'll be right back. Jerry, Milton, Eddie, will you help me for a minute upstairs?"

"Sure," they all say at the same time.

"Alright guys," Grace whispers, "we need to make Kick happen, and I have a plan. I'll ask Jack truth or dare, and he, being the manly man he is, will say dare. Jerry, you are going to suggest the idea to everyone that Jack and Kim play Seven Minutes in Heaven. They will say no, but we can pressure them into doing it. Jack won't want to decline a dare."

"Got it," all the guys respond in unison.

"Team Kick?" Grace asks, and all three guys nod. "Let's do this."

Jack's POV

I cannot believe that Grace pressured me into playing Seven Minutes in Heaven with Kim. I mean, It's not like I don't mind, but they are gonna expect that we-you know-did stuff.

"So," I say, breaking the silence, "that guy you were talking about earlier must be pretty great."

"Yeah," she responds. "He's a special one," she pulls me into a tight hug out of no where, "and I could never imagine my life without you."

"W-wait," I stutter. "You were talking about me?"

"Of course, Jackie. Who else would I talk about?"

A smile creeps across my face as I pick her up. Her legs wrap around my waist, and I push her back against the wall. Our foreheads are touching, and I swiftly close the gap between our lips, pressing mine softly against hers. To my relief, she kisses me back passionately. Once air becomes necessary, I pull away from her lips and set her back down on the ground.

I wrap my arms around her from behind and start gently nibbling on her ear. Her breath hitches in her throat. I move my way down to her neck, and I gently kiss her neck.

"Kim Crawford," I whisper, "you are the love of my life."

"Don't ever leave me," She breathes.

"I wasn't planning on it," I respond

When we come out of the closet, everyone is staring at us.

"So," Grace says. "Did y'all do anything?"

"Grace!" Kim yells. "You're crazy!"

"That means that something did happen!" Eddie smirks.

"Anyway," I interrupt, "lets get back to the game, I'll go." We all take our spots on the rug again, except this time, Kim sits next to me. "Kim, truth or dare."

"Truth," she says. I knew she would say truth.

"Kimberly Beulah Crawford, even though you have an awful full name, will you be my girlfriend?"

Her face turns bright red. "Of course!" She screams. She tackles me, pinning me on the floor, but I roll over so she is under me and kiss her.

"Awwwwhhh," Grace, Milton, Eddie, and Jerry all sigh at the same time. I forgot they were here for a minute. Someone remind me to thank Grace after this.

Kim's POV

I stand in my big, beautiful, white dress across from my best friend and love of my life, Jack.

I hear the priest say, "You may now kiss the bride."

Jack presses his lips against mine and dips me. I hear everyone around us cheer. When Jack lifts me back up, I whisper to him, "I love you so much."

"I love you more than you could ever understand," he says back to me.

Someone remind me to thank Grace after this.

 **LOL. That ending was bad. Oh well**

 **Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the other ones.**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again!**

 **Thanks for 5 reviews, although I think we can do better.**

 **I'm thinking of starting an actual story and not just a bunch of one-shots. What do you guys think?**

 **Anyway, Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It**

Kim's POV

The sun was setting over the ocean. Today was the most perfect day ever. You're probably wondering what happened to make it the best day ever. Well, I'll tell you.

It all started when the bell let out of school on Friday. Jack, Milton, Jerry, and I were all walking to the dojo for practice after school. We were all laughing and having a great time together. By the time we got to the dojo, I was gasping for breath because I laughed so hard.

FLASHBACK

"No wonder Kim's butt is so flat," Jerry said. We all looked at him, all of us very confused. "She literally laughed her ass off!"

"That's it, Martinez!" I scream at him, but I, too, was laughing along with everyone. There is no way this day could go wrong.

When Rudy gets to the dojo to start practice, I am rolling on the sweaty, old mats having a tickle fight with Jack.

"Jack, stop it!" I scream, trying to push him away from me. "Brewer! You are getting on my last nerve!"

"What are you gonna do about it, Kimmie," He smirks back.

"Never call me Kimmie again! You know I hate it."

"Exactly why I call you Kimmie," he says finally getting off of me.

Rudy is standing at the archway staring at us. I look around for Jerry and Milton. They too are staring at Jack and me.

Rudy finally speaks up. "Are they, like, together now?" He asks the other two boys, but they just shrug.

"No," Jack says, "we are not."

"Ok," Rudy says. "Since this just got awkward for all of us, lets start practice!"

After practice, the four of us leave Rudy at the dojo and head over to Phil's.

"So, Jack pipes up, "I was thinking that we could all go to the fair tomorrow. You know, the four of us plus Julie and Ellie. Would that be cool with you guys?"

Ellie Brewer was Jack's twin sister and Jerry's girlfriend. Jack nearly killed Jerry when they found out they were dating. He doesn't want anyone to hurt his little sister. Jack is 2 minutes and 36 seconds older than her.

"Sure," I say happily. "Sounds like fun!"

"I'm in," Jerry and Milton say at the same time.

"Let me call Julie," Milton says.

"Oh, Jack. I'm sleeping over at your house," I state matter-of-factly.

"Oh, ok," he says, not really registering what I said. I count to three in my head. 1… 2… 3… "Wait! What?"

"Ellie and I are having a sleepover."

"Oh," he says with a note of disappointment in his voice. "Well, should we get going then?"

"Sure," I say getting up to leave.

The walk to the Brewer's house is the same as the walk to the dojo after school. It is filled with laughter and joy. When jack opens the door, I say goodbye and run up to Ellie's room.

"Girl! Your'e finally here! Did you do some more flirting with my brother?" She asks, flopping down on her bed.

I throw my bag in the corner of her room and flop next to her. "Is it that obvious?" I ask, running my hands through my hair.

"Not to him but to everyone else, yes. Yes it is."

I let out a sigh. "I shouldn't like him. He's one of my best friends."

"No, girlfriend. Thats no reason to not like him," she yells at me.

"Lets just watch a movie," I say, getting up to turn on her TV.

We watch a movie, but the movie was so bad that we fell asleep at the end.

I wake up to a scream. Ellie and I both dart up and run downstairs. Jack is on the couch huddled in a ball.

"Jack!" I scream. "That was you?!" When he nods, I burst out laughing. "You scream like a little girl!"

"I saw a clown, ok!" He screams back at me.

"Yup," I say in a sarcastic tone. "That's right! The fearless Jack Brewer is afraid of grown men with makeup all over their faces!"

Ellie and I only laugh harder as we watch Jack storm into the basement.

Ellie turns to me. "Maybe we should get ready for the fair. You want to look good to impress Jack, don't you?" She whispers the last part.

"Shut up! Lets get ready."

I end up curling my hair, putting half of it up. I'm wearing short jean shorts and a white tank top that flows when I walk. I put on my combat boots, and grab an oversized jacket, just in case.

"You ready?" Ellie asks me.

I nod. "Lets go!"

Ellie and I head downstairs.

"Jack! Lets go!" She yells.

"I'm comin- Wow, Kim. You look great!" He says.

I blush. "Thanks. You ready to go?"

"Yup!" The twins say at the same time.

The fair is a blast. Jack convinced me to go on the roller coaster, and I screamed my head off. We went on just about every ride there and played just about every game. Then, it was almost time for the fireworks.

"Guys," I say, "what do we want to do for the fireworks?"

'Lets go on the Farris wheel," Jack says. "That would give us the best view."

We all nod in agreement. "I'll go with Jerry, Milton can go with Julie, and Kim can go with Jack."

Oh right. Everyone here was a couple except us. We are the fifth and sixth wheel. Fun. Despite what I was thinking, I say it's ok.

Jack and I board the Farris wheel last. When the wheel stops to let more people on, Jack and I are on the very top. He looks at me. His big brown eyes look me up and down, checking me out. He does this several times before he finally says, "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." He leans in to kiss me. I meet him in the middle, our lips softly against each other. As soon as our lips touched, I felt fireworks go off, which is ironic because at the same time, the fireworks exploded behind us. I giggle a little bit.

'Brewer, this is the most cliché thing ever," I say still giggling.

"I know," he smirks, "but it's romantic as hell."

"That it is, Jackson. That it is." I laugh and kiss him again.

When we get off the Farris wheel, his arm is protectively slung over my shoulder.

"Lets go to the beach!" I say, a huge smile on my face.

"Ok!" Everyone responds.

FLASHBACK OVER

And that is how we all ended up at the beach. Jack and I are sitting in the sand, his arm over my shoulder again.

"You know what, Kim?" He says.

"What is is, Jack?" I say, mocking his town.

"I never, ever thought I would feel this was about a girl. You drive me insane in the best way. The way you bite your lip when your nervous. The way you blush when I compliment you. The way you twirl your hair out of habit. I am so lost in you." He says, and he presses his lips against mine.

 **THIS CHAPTER TOOK A WHILE TO WRITE!**

 **SORRY GUYS!**

 **Thank you for reading this! I'm having a lot of fun writing it!**


End file.
